Meggy Poo
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: HOLES fic. NEW 'MEG' First chap up. GIRLS Camp Brown Tree is infested with poisonous lizards, therefore they will have to spend their time at GL for the remainder. Even the toughest guys can fall in love
1. Hey Chicas!

**A/N**: Hey, I finally put up my new Holes story.  I hope those of you remembering 'Meg' like it.  I have been working non stop, and I think you'll enjoy my twist of the plot.  Thanks again so much for reading.

**Disclaimer**: I always forget to do this little diddy.  I don't own any of the Holes characters but I do own the girls from Camp Brown Tree.

**Notes**: Flashbacks will be marked with a (*), alright?  Oh, and if you are sensitive to cursing…there is a lot of it, so I am warning you now.

**Rating**: PG-15 (Heh heh…)

_Chapter 1:_

#+#+#+#

Meg frowned as the morning trumpet sounded.  She heard whimpering from the cot to the left of hers.

Forge shot up, babbling something about 'tea and scrumpets' and scratched her shoulder length electric pink hair.

"Forge, shut the mouth, please."  Dolly threw a pillow at her friend from across the tent.

Meg blinked several times and pulled her auburn hair into a high pony tail to keep it from bothering her during the heat of the day.

"Say, Meggy Poo, it's time for breakfast."  A Latino boy from the opening of the tent said, keeping his eyes on the cot nearest the tent flaps.

A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes emerged from it, stretching her arms above her head.  She opened her eyes to see him poking through the flaps and screamed.

"Son of a bitch!"  She yelled and threw her pillow at him.

He caught it and grinned devilishly at her.  "Good morning to you too, love."

"Get out!"  Hairpin screamed.

Magnet started to laugh and stepped out of the tent, leaving the girls to stare at Hairpin.

Phat broke the silence and spoke as she checked her dark skin for any new bug bites.  "He loves you."

Hairpin narrowed her eyes at her African American friend and got out of her cot reluctantly.

Meg stood up and stretched, looking at the rest of the cots.  Only two others were asleep.  She shuffled towards the closest cot and shook the youngest girl with light brown hair and her wide violet eyes opened immediately.

"Mornin Meg."  She said groggily and tried blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Lucy."  Meg smiled and shuffled to the second cot and shook the girl for quite a while until she finally woke up.

"Two minutes is all I'm asking."  The girl held two fingers up in front of Meg's face.

"Sorry D.Q."  Meg took hold of her fingers and set them down on her cot.  "We have to go to breakfast now."

D.Q. grumbled and sat up hesitantly and stared at Meg with big blue eyes.

"Nu-uh."  Meg stood up from her bed.  "I am not falling for that one."

"Damn it."  D.Q. said and scratched her dark brown head of hair while she glared at the floor.

Meg blinked her dark brown eyes and walked over to her box to get her disgusting orange jumpsuit on.

It had been two weeks since she and her friends had entered Camp Green Lake after having their own Camp Brown Tree infested with poisonous lizards.  It got so bad that no one could live there after twelve girls were bitten and sent to the hospital.

Meg was surprised at how much better it was at Green Lake.  They allowed a minute more for showing than they did at the girls camp and Brown Tree didn't even have a Wreck Room.

Digging holes turned out to be incredibly hard, but the girls slowly started to get used to it.  At their old camp, they were sent off into the woods to chop for wood all day.  There was no particular reason for doing so, because they were expected to do it from four in the morning to eight o'clock at night.

Meg sighed and remembered that first day two weeks ago when they stepped off the bus and into a whole new world.

*

"Mom!  It's almost dinnertime and you said they'd be here by now!"  X-Ray came up with the rest of D-Tent behind him.

"Hold your horses, Rex…they should be here any minute."  Mr. Pendanski said, watching the horizon for any sign of a school bus packed with female juvenile delinquents.

X-Ray huffed and folded his arms across his chest impatiently.  He wanted to see some girls, and he wanted to see them _now_.

"There!  Look!"  Barfbag pointed straight ahead.

Mr. Pendanski wiped his sweaty brow in relief.

The D-Tent boys smiled.  Even Zero, who was hoping to meet an intellectual girl to talk to, thought he highly doubted it.

The bus pulled closer and closer and the boys were counting down the seconds before 40 teenage girls pulled up to their camp.

More guys came out of their tents and the Wreck Room to see the bus full of girls loom closer.

Mr. Sir stepped out of the Warden's air-conditioned cabin and stood in front of the boys to start a lecture.

"There will be groups of eight girls to each second tent who will either be in tent A2, B2, C2, D2, or E2.  As you can see, there are tents set up directly behind each of your tents but that doesn't mean you girl scouts can start any funny business."

Many of the boys made sounds of agreement although they highly questioned whether they would stay away from the girls.

"You will explain the digging procedure and make sure that each girl gets it right.  It is your job to make sure that they do not mess up or else it will be your asses."  Mr. Sir stopped and glared at all of the boys before turning around as the bus pulled to a stop.

The doors opened and off stepped a burly blonde woman in her mid-thirties with a clipboard.  She started to discuss things with Mr. Sir in hushed voices.  Her piercing eyes rested on many of the boys before turning back to Mr. Sir.

Finally she turned and lazily walked to the doors of the bus and stopped.  She squinted down at her clipboard and began.

"Tent A!"  She yelled and read off names as eight girls came out of the bus one by one.

Squid became more restless as they watched each tent of boys wiggle their eyebrows at each other as they were introduced to the girls with the same tent letter.

"Finally."  Magnet groaned, beginning to feel like her was going to have a hernia if the lady hadn't called out 'Tent D'.

"Margaret Moore."

"That's Meg, Janice."  A girl about 5'8 walked off the bus with red hair in two loose braids.  Her dark brown eyes rested on Tent D before exhaling and leaning against the bus with her arms folded across her chest.  She wore loose courdoroys and a tight white tee shirt.

Squid squinted at her, confused.  She looked completely harmless until one looked into her eyes.  They seemed to be holding back a troubled past.

"Don't call me Janice, Margaret."  The lady with the clipboard said lazily.

The redhead raised her eyebrows.  "Don't call me Margaret, Janice."  She said simply.  Her tone of voice was neither mad or challenging, just surprisingly calm.

"Whatever."  Janice muttered.  "Maria Bening."

A dirty blonde haired girl about the same height walked out of the bus.  She wore brown glasses that matched her eyes and smiled a little at the boys in front of her.

"Kelsey Myers."

Off walked a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair and big clear blue eyes.  She had on a huge green sweatshirt and dirty brown shoes.  She grinned brightly and joined the other two girls from her tent against the bus before she started to talk to them about something or the other.

"Shut up."  Janice said in a bored tone and turned back to her clipboard.  "Jessie Reuben."

A short girl who seemed to be the youngest yet hopped off the bus.  Her wide violet eyes blinked at them and she blew a strand of light brown hair out her face.

The lady rolled her eyes and sighed as she read the fifth name off the list.  "Cassie Jaffe."

Barfbag almost collapsed when he saw the next girl walk off the bus.  She was only about 5'5, but she looked like an angel in his opinion.  No one else seemed to be as fazed by the girl with golden ringlets and small gold ring in her nose as he was.

"Gloria Murphy."

An African American girl walked out who had honey brown eyes and long eyelashes.  She wore a gold necklace with her nickname, 'Phat', etched in.

"Laura Finch."  Janice sighed.

A girl about an inch shorter than Meg with bright pink hair came bounding off the bus.  She had on tattered Levis and a wife beater and kicked the dirt in front of her with her dark blue Vans.

"Claudia Jimenez."  The lady sighed, happy to get D Tent out of her way with the last girl.

She came off the bus wearing dark brown pants and a frown.  Her eyes were almost black and when they rested on Magnet, he had to look at the ground to keep from getting locked on her piercing stare.

"And there you have it."  The bored lady sighed in a monotone.  "The D Tent girls."

"Go, go X."  Armpit and the rest pushed him forward as they moved to the side while Tent E came off the bus.

The seven girls pushed Meg forward and she looked X-Ray up and down.

"Hey, name's Meg."  She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her cords and turned to the girls.  "Dolly, D.Q., Lucy, Charm, Phat, Forge, and Hairpin."  She said in the same order they came off the bus.

"My name is X-Ray, this is my man Squid."  He pat Alan on the back and introduced the rest of the boys.  "Armpit, Barfag, Zero, Magnet, Zigzag, and Harlem."

The last boy had blonde hair and brown eyes and seemed a bit shy when D.Q. watched his every move.

(A/N: I needed eight guys, so sue me!)

Meg half smiled at them and waited for X-Ray to speak.  He never did so she sighed and clicked her tongue.  "We were told you would show us to our cabins…" She suggested helpfully.

"Right."  X-Ray said.  "Right."  He and the others started walking towards the tents at the edge of the camp.  The girls followed in a group.

Kelsey, otherwise known as D.Q. couldn't stop bouncing around Meg, trying to get her attention.

"Can I have Harlem, huh?  Can I?  Please, can I—"

"Calm the fuck down, D.Q."  Forge said.  "You're already annoying me."

"Can you _have him?"  Meg repeated._

"Yeah, uhuh."  She said excitedly.

"How do you know he'll have you?"  Meg asked.

The others started to laugh when D.Q. frowned and stopped in her tracks, trying to figure out what she meant.

X-Ray turned around when they were out their tent to explain everything.

"How nice."  Meg said when he had finished.  "Our own shit hole to call home."

X-Ray smiled at her and realized she was not half bad.  "Dinner is in ten minutes, so just look for us because your table is right next to ours."

"Thanks."  Meg said as he motioned for the boys to follow him and she turned to her girls.  "This is going to be a long twenty four months."


	2. REEE REEE

**A/N**: Holy shit!  Five reviews on the first day it was up!  Thanks, guys!  Please review and tell me what you think about the Point of view changes.  Should I keep with them or not?  I know it confuses a lot of you but I try to make it as easy to read as possible with bolding and junk like that.

**Disclaimer**: I always forget to do this little diddy.  I don't own any of the Holes characters but I do own the girls from Camp Brown Tree.  Bitch.

**Notes**: Same as last time…flashbacks will be marked with a (*), alright?  Oh, and if you are sensitive to cursing…there is a lot of it, so I am warning you now.

**Rating**: PG-15 (heh…)

_Chapter 2:_

#+#+#+#

**X-Ray's PoV:**

The girls had been here for about two weeks when we were starting to get to know them.  I remember the first time I talked to Forge, though it hadn't been as special as most would've wanted it to be.

*

I was up and ready for another day of digging when I saw that Forge had grabbed my shovel.  Again.

When would this girl learn?  She had done the same thing every day ever since they got here either out of sheer stupidity or just to annoy me.  You do the math.

I walked towards her, ready to grab the shovel out of her hands, but I stopped instead.  She was leaning on it, explaining something about 'animal rights' to a few B Tent boys who were totally not listening.

I took on a disgusted look as I realized that the only thing the were thinking about was ogling her goodies.

For a split second I kind of felt sorry for her as she poured out her thoughts, thinking she was talking to intellectuals.

Not that I know anything about being intellectual.

I walked up to her anyway, and grabbed the shovel from her, though not as roughly as usually would have done it.

"God X-Ray, what the hell?"  She asked, annoyed.

I smiled.  "You had my shovel again."

She stared at me for a second and then smiled brightly.  "What do you think about animal cruelty?"

Animal cruelty?  Who the hell cared?  When I have lived in this crap hole for this long with nothing but snakes and poisonous lizards, I didn't think they deserved any rights.  "What have they done for us?"  I asked.

"What haven't they done for us?"  She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"  Forge said angrily.  "Are you telling me that you agree with animal cruelty?"

Luckily, I didnt have to answer to the fiery tempered girl because Meg came to my rescue.

"Spare him, Forge...you wont get anything you want to hear out of him."  Meg said and dragged her away.

**Regular PoV**:

Meg led Forge around towards their tent, where a bunch of the girls were standing around or talking to a boy from D Tent.

"Aw, isnt that cute!"  Forge said, pointing to where Dolly was standing.

Meg looked in that direction and smiled.  Dolly was talking to the tall, crazy haired kid and they both noticed she was repeatedly adjusting her glasses, a sign they both knew of nervousness.

She stepped towards Hairpin, who looked as though she would rather be anywhere else at the moment.  Magnet kept whispering phrases in Spanish into her ear, and Hairpin kept giving him the same dirty disgusted look.

Meg decided to end her torture and dragged her over to the library.  They took their shovels and started off towards the lake.

As soon as they got to their digging spots next to the D Tent boys, Magnet made his way over to Hairpin.

"Let me get you started, mi amor."  He said, making a grab for her shovel.

Hairpin held it behind her back without so much as a word and started to dig, pretending not to notice his existence.  Magnet mumbled something and went back to his spot.

As Hairpin dug, she could hear Charm humming something that sounded mysteriously like the alphabet song.

"Next time wont you sing with me!"  Dolly sang loudly, noticing as well.

Meg joined in at the next verse, and soon all of the D Tent girls were singing their different renditions of the alphabet song.

"Yo, lemme hear ya holla!"  Phat cupped her hands over her mouth and rapped with style.

Meg almost fell over from laughter when it came to Charm.  Her version was a country single with a few 'y'all's thrown into the mix.

Then it was Dolly's turn, and she sang like an angel as usual.  Trying as an American Idol contestant would, complete with dance moves and an odd full passion for the song.

That _was_ why her nickname was Dolly, after all.  Dolly Parton was one of her favortie singers and the name just stuck.

It came to Meg at the end and she decided to sing in a fake-operatic voice with lots of vibrato in her chest voice.

When they were done, they went on to making up techno.

(A/N: My friends and I have done this...it is really lame.  I hope you understand it.)

Phat would start with a back beat, and then Meg would come in with a simple pattern of three notes repeated over and over.  Then Dolly would emit high pitched notes every so often.  Once everyone had added something, Forge would speak a phrase in the middle of it.

"The system is down, the system is down..."

"Doo doo doo, doo doo doo..."

"REEE!  REEE!"

The boys burst into laughter when the piece was completed.  They settled down once the lunch truck came and the girls stood behind the boys' line and waited patiently for their food.

Meg looked down at her ham and cheese sandwich and realized how much she hated ham.  She sat down at the edge of her hole anyway with a content sigh.

Hairpin and Forge followed, being second and third in line and soon every girl was seated around Meg's hole.

"Hey Hairpin, I think that Magnet wants your attention."  Charm said, fiddling with her curls.

Hairpin rolled her eyes and turned around to see Magnet staring at her lovingly.

She turned back around without a word and started to eat.

"Why do you push him away so much, pin?"  Lucy asked curiously.

Hairpin smiled warmly at her and exhaled.  "I don't know, I guess it's just the way I've always been."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  Her violet eyes stared up at her.

"Have you?"

"I'll say if you do."

Hairpin pursed her lips and put down her sandwich.  "Only one, freshman year.  He was my first and only kiss and we were only together for two months."  She looked at her.  "There, you happy?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.  "I've never had a boyfriend."

"You havent?"  Forge asked.  "Why not?  Guys at the school I used to go to would kill to go out with you."

Lucy grinned and went farther into the conversation.  "What about you Forge?"

Forge looked up.  "Me?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to get into that right now…" She started cautiously.

"Aw, come on Forge."  Hairpin nudged her.  "I did."

"Fine."  Forge said and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"  Meg asked  with a smile.

"I've had a few boyfriends."  Forge said loudly.

"How many?"  D.Q. asked impatiently.

"_A few_."  Forge insisted.

"Ha!  More like ten."  Phat said.

"How would you know?"  D.Q. asked.

"Because."  Phat answered.  "We went to the same highschool."

Forge stared at Phat, trying to remember her.  She _had_ been the newest addition to Brown Tree before they left, but she couldn't put her finger on if she knew her from school or not.

"You went to Bev. High?"  Forge asked her suddenly.

"Yeah, though I look different from the way I had when I did…" Phat said.  "Do you remember Dana Murphy?"

"What's Bev. High?"  Lucy interrupted.

"Beverly Hills Highschool," Phat explained quickly.

"The leader of the Prada Mafia?"  Forge answered her last question thoughtfully.  "Of course."

"Well, yeah…that was me."  Phat answered.

Forge looked up.  "No way."

Phat smiled and took another bite of her sandwich.

"But they were all so…girly."  Forge said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah I moved to another school and stopped talking to them and that's when I fell into the wrong crowd and got sent here."  She took another bite.

"How did you know who I was?"  Forge asked.  "We were in the rivaling 'popular' groups."

"I admired you and your friends because you were all smart and had great friendships."

"Why?"

"Our group was built upon money and fashion and idiotic things like that."  Phat said.  "The only thing I kept was my necklace I got for myself when I got into the gang that sent me here.  Those people were real friends."

"I know what you mean."  D.Q. nodded.

"Stop talking out of your ass, D.Q."  Meg laughed.

D.Q. laughed but kept talking.  "No, I'm totally serious."

"Really?"  Phat challenged. "Have _you ever been stabbed, D.Q.?"_

D.Q. shook her head.  "No, but I have been shot."

"Where?"  Phat asked.

"Shoulder."  D.Q. answered.  "I was only 12 though."

"Didn't it hurt like a bitch when they took the bullet out?"  Hairpin asked.

"God, who else has been shot around here?"  Meg asked.

"No, it was my older sister."  Hairpin answered.  "I had to drive her to the hospital because the parents were at a Gala."

"Fun."  Dolly commented.

"Wow, who else has been shot or stabbed here?"  Lucy asked with big eyes.

Phat answered.  "Meg and I have been stabbed and wasn't…didn't you get some skin cut off, Pin?"

Hairpin nodded and squinted at the sun.

"Where were you stabbed, Meg?"  Lucy asked curiously.  "And why?"

Meg sighed and let herself lean back on her elbows.  She didn't say anything, but lifted her shirt a bit over her belly button to reveal a long nasty scar that traced diagonally on her left side.

"Ow."  Phat winced.  "Mine isn't half as big as that."

Meg shrugged and sat back up.  "It was right before I was sent to Brown Tree and it was my ex-boyfriend."

"Fucking bastard."  Dolly shook her head.

"Dolly was there."  Meg said a little more softly than she was talking before.

"We were at a drive in and my boyfriend and I were there, I didn't even know Meg at the time."  Dolly explained.  "I went to get some food and I saw them yelling at each other, then he pulled it out and aimed for her heart but she turned and moved back at the right time."

"Wow, monkey nuts to you, Meg."  Forge said.

Meg laughed and the atmosphere lightened up at that last comment.

#+#+#+#

A/N:  I would post my thank you's but I lost them!  I usually write them down but I forgot that Im an idiot retard who misplaces everything, so.  Im really sorry.  I still love you guys and know who you are!  LOVE YOU!


	3. Chola Bitch

**A/N**: This chapter is kind of violent, so if you're sensitive...yeah.  Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I always forget to do this little diddy.  I don't own any of the Holes characters but I do own the girls from Camp Brown Tree.

**Notes**: Same as last time…flashbacks will be marked with a (*) and (*end), alright?  Oh, and if you are sensitive to cursing…there is a lot of it, so I am warning you now.

**Rating**: PG-15 (No, I'm serious for this one…)

_Chapter 3:_

#+#+#+#

**Hairpin's PoV:**

Wow.  A whole four weeks I have been here and not one fight has broken out between us girls.  Unless you count the ass whipping I gave Tiana and her posse from C Tent.

*

"Hey Hairpin get over here."  Meg called from the library.

I had just finished digging and was usually done before Meg, but she was digging extra hard that day.  I have no idea why.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm and threw my shovel on the ground.  "What's up?"

"What's her face came up to Dolly last night and ordered that you be out by the holes right after sundown today."  Meg said as she watched her nails.

My heart skipped a beat.  Yes.  I hadn't had a good fight for a while, now.

Meg looked up at me and smiled.  "She's bringing her 'group'."

I rolled my eyes.  "They are going to get the shit kicked out of them."

Meg shook her head sadly as we started walking to the spot.  "That's what happens when you're a new girl and you think you own the place."

I smiled and nodded.  That bitch Tiana had been bugging the hell out of me for a few days now and I really wanted to rip that smirk off her plump little lips.

Meg wasn't one who usually did the fighting, though we all knew she could beat the hell out of anyone in our camp.  So I did it instead.

"Do you think we should have Forge as back up?"  I asked her.

Meg laughed.  "If you want, but I don't want her getting in trouble when the fight ends."

"That's true."  I mused.  "Well, I guess it's just you and me then."

Meg grinned.  "Alright."  She slapped my hand.

"I cant wait."  I felt for the blade I kept in my right shoe and Meg did the same.

"For some reason," Meg stood up suddenly, "I don't feel like slicing anyone up today."

I stood up and raised my eyebrows.  "What do you mean?"

Meg gave me her 'I have an idea' look and flexed her muscles.

"You want to fight without our blades?"  I asked quizzically.

"We can do it."  Meg waved it off.  "There are only eight of them in her group."

"And at least three will back out."  I added, knowing where she was getting to.

"We know very well that Tiana is not the best fighter in the camp."  Meg smiled.

"And she is going to get an ass whooping because her posse doesn't know how to fight either."  I finished.

Meg nodded and stopped.  We were there.

"How did you get to be so fearless?"  I asked her, really wanting to know the answer.

"It's in my blood."  She answered simply.

I took that as a final answer and bent over to push the blade back into my shoe.

"Hell yeah!"  I heard a guy shout from behind me.  "Give me a piece of that!"

I stood up with a disgusted look on my face, ready to turn around and elbow him in the face.

Until I saw Meg's face.  She was staring straight behind me with a frown.

I slowly turned around to see Tiana and as expected, only four of her posse.  But she had a few C Tent boys on her side.

I heard laughing behind me and recognized it as Forge's.

"You think…" she gasped.  "That those three scrawny guys are going to kick _our_ asses?"

"Honey, they will do more than just kick your asses."  Tiana waved a fake nailed hand in the air with her Chola attitude.

This caused another outburst of laughing from the pink haired weirdo.  As most called her, but we knew the real Laura Finch.

"Honey," Forge imitated her between laughs, "I can take on all three of those guys and still have enough energy to kick," she went back to her normal voice.  "Your ass."

I smiled.  This was going to be _so_ much fun.

"Who is messing with the D Tent girls?"  Asked a male voice.

*end

And that is when the boys of D Tent came to our rescue.  Well of course we kicked the crap out of those seven shit heads.  No need to elaborate.

But since you asked so nicely, I will.

*

I turned around to see every single boy minus Zero from D Tent standing behind Dolly and Lucy.

Lucy's violet eyes were bigger than usual with excitement.

"You need some help?"  X-Ray asked Meg, purposely ignoring Forge, who was staring at him curiously.

"If you're willing."  Meg said.  "We only need two or three."

"Squid, Zigzag," X-Ray said.  "You're up."

Squid's expression didn't change, though I could tell he was happy.  Zigzag's eyes went everywhere.

"But the Warden," he pleaded.  "The cameras—"

"There aren't any cameras, man."  Squid said, cracking his knuckles.

Zigzag didn't say anything, but X-Ray gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Say X," Forge spoke up with a harsh tone.  "Why are you making him fight?  Can't you?"

X-Ray's face turned cold as he looked at her.  "Zig, you can sit this one out."  He said, watching Forge.

Forge grinned and turned to Meg.  "So it's five against seven."

"Fairly easy."  Meg nodded.

I rolled my tongue over my retainer.  Something I always did when I got excited.

"Are you done yet?"  Tiana whined.

"Nah, I think we'll have a couple more minutes."  Meg said.

"Well hurry up already."  Tiana replied lamely.

"Hint the sarcasm, BITCH."  Meg said.

"Oh no you didn't."  Tiana blinked several times before charging at Meg.

*end

Now I have to explain something here.

See, none of the guys had ever seen us fight before, and they were pretty rowdy once we started to get going.

*

Meg waited for the right time and gave Tiana a right upper cut to her jaw bone.

There were loud sounds of astonishment as well as sounds of amusement from the guys on our side.

I watched as Tiana fell to the ground and some short blondie from her group ran up to Meg and jumped on her, making her tumble backwards.

The three 'scrawny' guys made their way towards X-Ray and Squid and pounced with a flurry of kicks and punches with terrible aim.

Forge took on a burly girl who only grunted when she was spoken to and tricked her into tripping over her own feet.  Forge almost was knocked out because she was not paying attention while she laughed at the girl.

Tiana got up and came after me, clawing my face with her bright purple fake nails.  I tried to get her hands away from my face as I fought, but there was little chance I could fight well with this girl tearing at my face every second.

Finally I pushed her backwards and yelled at her.  "If you're going to fight, fight like a real woman."

This fired her up and she screamed obscenities at me, thrashing her arms around like a madwoman.  Which she was, to be completely honest with you.

I grinned, finally getting somewhere in this fight taking control over the idiot in front of me.

I looked over at Meg after I had knocked out the bimbo with a single punch, to see that the blondie was lying on the floor unconscious.  Meg was fighting the third of her posse without trying too hard.  I knew this because I have seen Meg fight at her hardest.  That was when she gave three girls concussions at Brown Tree all on her own.  But that's another story.

She got her into a headlock and started taunting her as she poked her in the eyes and choked her before dropping her to the ground.

I saw that Forge was helping out the guys, and the burly girl she had been fighting before was on her knees, coughing and trying to get air into her lungs.

Pretty soon the three guys were taken out and we all stood up in victory.  For once, we weren't a bloody mess.

Meg had a little bit of blood on her shirt from the headlock girl when she was punched in the nose.

I had a few scratches on my neck and cheeks from the Chola bitch's plastic nails, but they weren't all too bad.

Forge had a black eye starting to swell from the guy she took down but she seemed just as powered up as ever, and Squid's nose was bleeding.

The boys who hadn't fought were in a state of shock.

"Now we know not to get on your bad side."  Zigzag said with a nervous laugh.

Meg smiled at him and then looked down at her white tee shirt sadly.  "Aw man."

Dolly patted her on the back and we made our way back to the tent.

"You know you guys are going to be in deep shit when you wake up tomorrow."  Harlem informed us.

"Yeah, but it was worth it."  Meg said and reached into the pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out a white rag.  "You might want this, so Mr. Sir doesn't get suspicious."  She said to Squid.

He stared at her for a second and then took the rag with a short 'Thanks'.

Meg cricked her neck and yawned.  "That kind of made me tired."

"Same here."  I said, stretching my arms above my head.

"Let's get to sleep until dinnertime."  Forge said, holding a hand over her eye.  "We have about an hour."

"Good idea."  I sighed.

#+#+#+#

A/N: I swear to God this is a Romance story, but I need to build it up.  Please don't be frustrated with me.

Thanks to these reviewers:


	4. Not Loserish Enough

A/N: Sorry it took so long.  Busy with volleyball.  I suck ass by the way.

Thanks for all of the reviews!  I keep forgetting to write them down, dammnit.  But I know who you are, all of yall that have accounts I review your stories as a thanks and because I genuinely like it.

Special thanks to Flamer33 and Sorceress Damia, because you guys just rock and have great stories, but still like mine anyway.

Yeah…story time.

#=#=#=#

**Forge's POV:**

I watched X-Ray as he played pool with Squid, Hairpin, and Armpit.

God!  Why the hell couldn't I get him out of my head?  He was just some stupid prick who ignored my presence all together.  That's all.

I turned my eyes towards Meg, who was busy talking to Lucy and Zero near the television set that Zigzag and Dolly were watching.  It just occurred to me that the only people that Zero kid talked to were Lucy and Meg.

How the hell do you do that?  Anyway, back to X-Ray.

I watched him play with quick glances as I sat on the couch by myself, not looking loser-ish enough.  No, I really did look like the biggest loner ever.

I sighed audibly.  How much more boring could it get?

I usually talked to Meg or Hairpin…sometimes Dolly, but they were all busy at the moment.  D.Q. annoyed me, Lucy was young, Phat was a big bitch to everyone, and Charm kept to herself most of the time.  I would talk to her, but they were kind of scared of me, which I don't understand because ethey all loved Meg but thewy knew she could kill them with one swing of her arm.

Meg was 17, Hairpin just turned 16, and Dolly was almost 17.  Me being 16, it was kind of weird being with anyone else but those three girls.

Other than looking like a humongous idiot, my hair was up in it's usual messy bun, my favorite white wife beater was getting pretty nasty, and my usually light skin was starting to burn.  Damn it.

I stood up and walked slowly towards the door, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

I walked out the door into the Texas heat and looked around.  Not many were about, except the usual pervs from A Tent, that were in the camp for charges of sexual assault on women.

"Damn girl!"  A particularily ugly guy came out and looked me up and down.  What, do these fuckers wait all day for a girl to walk by or something?

"Jackass."  Someone muttered behind me.

I turned around and smiled.  "What are you up to Meg?"

"I thought I'd go kick that guy's ass, wanna come?"  She answered as we started to walk.

"Nah, I think the dinner bell is going to ring any second now."\

And as if on cue, it rang and we walked in the direction of the Mess Hall.

"Hey Meg!"  Lucy called, racing over to us.  "Hiya Forge!"

I smiled in reply.  Though Lucy was a compulsive lyer, note the nickname (Lucy from Lucielle Ball), I knew when she was serious or not.

"What's up?"  Meg asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me to talk to Zero."  She said sheepishly as we entered the hall.

I couldn't understand why she couldn't talk to him, she was usually such a jabber mouth.  Odd.

Dolly came up behind us with the rest of the girls as we got into line.  We didn't have any of that stupid "line order" business the guys had.  It was just first come first serve.

"It feels like home to me."  Dolly sang.

"Every time I start to remember…" I started a completely different song just to bug her.

"You like Ozma?"  Hairpin asked me.

"Of course."  I answered, slightly surprised that she had heard of the GREATEST BAND EVER. (A/N: Ever.)  They were popular but not Blink-182 popular.

"I remember I don't want to remember…"  She continued with air guitar.

I joined in as everyone stared at us as if we were insane.

"1988 take me back to 1987!"

"Rock?"  Phat raised an eyebrow.  "Nu-uh honey it's all about Rap and Hiphop."

Meg cupped a hand around her mouth and started 'pch-pch-pch' and 'yo-yo-yo-ing.  She hated rap more than anything.

Phat shut up and was silent for the rest of dinner, mad that we had made fun of her "music". (A/N: No offence, guys.  I'm just giving her character.  I personally like that crap we call music too, so don't bitch at me, please.)

I got a seat at the right of our table and Dolly and Hairpin sat across from me with Meg on my left.  The other girls sat at the left side of the table.

I talked with Hairpin about how no one knew who Ozma was and Meg started bugging Dolly because she was singing Britney Spears, or 'Spear Britney' as she liked to call her.

"Hey!  I like Britney Spears!"  Dolly said loudly, frowning hard.

"No need to get pissy, Dolly."  Meg laughed.  "I'm messing around."

I looked over at the guy's table and D-Tent and saw something really unusual.

That Squid guy—who never talked to us—was staring at Meg.  My eyes wandered back and forth between the two and realized that Meg didn't acknowledge his existence.

I think it was because EVERY girl from Brown Tree (with the exception of D-Tent because we are the only non boy crazy smart ones) fell in love with 'ol Squiddy immediately and Meg never spoke to him.  So he wanted _her._

That made sense…I guess.

I laughed and really felt sorry for him, thinking of how great Meg would feel if she knew someone liked her.  She told me once, not many guys had liked her at school for the real Meg, and she'd be amazed if someone ever would.

**X-Ray's POV:**

Goddamn her.

To hell.

Why does she act like I'm not alive?  Bitch.  EVerytime I looked at her she seemed to be minding her own business, like a good little girl.

I ate my dinner in silence while Barfbag and Zigzag bragged about the new friendships they had with Charm and Dolly.

I noticed Squid hardly ate too, and when I looked up to ask him something, I saw what, or rather who, he was looking at.

He had his chin resting on one palm as he stared at the D Tent girls' table.

I watched as the redhead continued to talk to Forge, and did not realize how much Squid was making himself obvious to her.

She continued to talk, and looked over at our table once, when Forge said something, shook her head and started to eat again.

I looked at Squid, as he swirled his food around the tray miserably.

"Squid."  I said quietly so only he could hear.

Squid looked up with raised eyebrows.  "What?"

"Have you noticed how many girls fall at your feet here?"  I asked, finally realiing that they really would do anything to get their hands on them.  Except the D Tent girls…and I don't understand why.

Squid frowned at me and then continued swirling his food around again.  "Nah, man."  He answered softly.

"Man, what's with you?"  I asked angrily.  He had all these gorgeous girls to pick from and he wanted the one who didn't want him back.

Squid shrugged and bit down o his toothpick.

Well, so much for that.


	5. Forge's Plan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you much! I got nine reviews just on the last chapter!**

**And BY THE WAY....IM BACK!!**

**no****, I did not disappear off the face of the earth. :)**

Thanks to:

**Nosilla**: Glad you like it so much! You reviewed three times!

**Dorkie**: Cute name. Thanks for reviewing.

**LoverofallthingsLegolas**: I've already told you how much I like you for reviewing me so much. You're cool.

**Flamer33**: Ah, what is there to say? Sorry? For dying out of fanfiction?

**TalleyAnne**: Oh god, you know of OZMA? You are the best. Ever. EVER!! Do you have any idea how in love with them I am?****

**Irish Rain**: It's been a while since I've had a review from you. How are you doing? How're the wife and kids?

**Belle the philosopher's Cookie**: No we can never be 'loserish' enough. I took that out of my daily vocab just to let you know.

#####

**_MEG'S POV_**

"Meggy!" Someone whispered.

"Hey Meggy Poo!" I heard another whisper.

I opened my eyes to see Hairpin sitting there with a bright grin on her face. Light glinted off her retainer as she pulled me up by my wrists.

"Its not even one yet…" I mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Did you forget?" Hairpin asked me, her wavy dark hair fell over her shoulders. "It's Dolly's birthday!"

"Oh shit." I kicked my blankets off and remembered our plans. I only had gray pajama bottoms and mint green tee shirt on (nice combination, eh?), but I jumped out of the tent as soon as I had gotten my Docs on and waited in the cold Texan air with the other girls.

I noticed a bunch of girls from the other tents come out as well. I was happy that they were going to help in our Camp Brown Tree tradition.

"I should've gotten my sweatshirt." Hairpin grumbled.

Her shiny hair was laying on her tight white tank top and she shuffled around in dark green pajama bottoms.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't like the guys are going to come out or anything." D.Q. said, stifling a yawn.

Hairpin widened her eyes at me and rushed over. "They are, I know it, I know it."

"Who cares?" I asked her.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "What if, what if—"

"Hun, Magnet won't try anything on you." Forge came over, clad in her own too-tight pajamas.

"We won't let him." I added.

"So they were invited?" Hairpin looked us in the eyes.

"Well, they do all know her and—" Forge started but gave up when Hairpin let out a groan and shuffled away.

Forge smiled at me and did her usual comical wink whenever she is up to something.

So I look at the boys' D Tent, and sure enough the flap opens, and out comes (who else but) Magnet! Forge started giggling like a maniac and holding onto my shoulder for support. As Magnet made his way over to Hairpin (what a surprise, eh?), I saw that the next to be shoved out was Zigzag, followed by Squid.

Hmm..Squid. Squid. Squiddy Squid. What kind of a name is that, anyway?

Okay, back to business.

Forge then left my shoulder and sprinted over to Squid and tackled him to the ground.

**_Forge's P.O.V._**

"Oo oo oo, _there_ he is! Finally." I thought to myself as I saw Squid making his way out of his tent.

I leaped away from Meg and ran towards Squid and when I got to him, jumped on him as hard as I could.

While we were on the floor, I said very very quietly: "You like Meg, I _know_ you do." Then I got off him and leaped up like the loony person I am and walked with nothing but dignity back to Meg.

She was looking at me as if I were a lunatic.

"What?" I asked casually.

"Wha—oh, nevermind." She smiled and waited for the "birthday party" to begin. I took the chance to look back at Squiddy boy over there and noticed he was looking at me and Meg. I grinned evilly and he shook his head at me with pure hatred.

"I knew it, I knew it." I danced (shuffled) around in the dirt.

"You knew what?" Meg turned to me suspiciously.

"That Squid likes you." I said excitedly.

"Squid?" Meg asked. "The same boy who has every girl falling at his feet but wont pay attention to any of them? That Squid?"

I looked at her for several seconds. "Yeah."

Meg shook her head with a smile. "Good one, Forge."

**_Meg's P.O.V._****__**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, haha, haha, ha.

Ha. Haha.

Squid?! Is she out of her mind?

He is the farthest thing from my mind right now, as I am from his. I've never once had a conversation with him the whole time we have been here.

That is probably the best thing I have heard all day.

Squid and me.

Nice, Forge, nice.

**_Forge's P.O.V._**

PSH, FINE. She didn't have to believe me, but I'll show her. I know Squid has a thing for her and that he fits her description of a dateable guy, so I know what I now must do.

I am going to get Meg and Squid together.

_#=#=#=#=#=#_

_A/N: Sorry it is so short. I felt so bad about abandoning this a little less than a year ago. But I kept getting reviews so I figure its not dead. More to come._


	6. Backfired

A/N: I know I've been absent for like two years, but I have to finish it, I know. Don't hate me!

Please go check out my Lily/James Harry Potter story called Stupid Girl, its coming along pretty well. I just need criticism.

Also, I WANT constructive criticism for this one too. No flames like "omgaz you suck!" I want "this needs improving in the following areas:" ETC.

Thanks guys!

Thx to these lovely reviewers as well--

**Nosilla**-you basically rock because you review a lot and your penname is my name spelled backwards.

**Megan**-well, I love the name meg, darling.

**Pixie's song and dance**- yes! Homestar runner is my LIFE. You rock.

**Loverofallthingslegolas**- yes, zig is hot. And I like the pov thing too. I try.

**fourlane**-please forgive me?

**Ouchie**- yes! Yes it has.

**Makayla**- thank youuuuuuu

**Dorkie**- thank youuuuuuuuuu

Woot WOOT CHAPPY SIX!

-----------------------------

**Squid's POV:**

I really don't like that Forge girl. She literally tackled me onto the grown to TELL me something that I've known. For weeks.

Yeah yeah I sort of have a thing for Meg. So? Cant I just be left alone? The little thing I had fro her would probably go away on its own soon enough anyway. So I wasn't too happy that the pink haired weirdo was making a big deal of it. How did she know anyway?

Thanks, Forge.

You crazy bitch.

Anyway, I had hoped that she wouldn't tell Meg anything, I mean, its not like I _love_ her or anything. You would swear that Forge thought that. Psycho.

"Squid, why did Forge just tackle you?" X-Ray came up to me slowly.

"I don't know." I lied.

He looked miffed, to say the least.

I followed his gaze towards her and Meg and noticed that Meg was patiently rubbing her temples while Forge sang a very LOUD Happy Birthday to Dolly. Actually, everyone seemed like they were getting a headache.

"What's up, man?" I asked X-Ray. He looked like he was about to blow up from some sort of frustration. Maybe sexual frustration. I couldn't blame him.

"Does she--" X asked and then stopped himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind." He answered.

"Hey hey hey." I caught him before he walked away. "That crazy pink haired chick, does she like you or something?"

Was I playing matchmaker? God, that's really sad.

"Er…what?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement by grunting and wiping his brow.

Wow, way to make it obvious.

"I don't know." I said. "She just seems to be looking in your direction a lot."

It was true, I mean that Forge gave him _millions_ of dirty looks.

"Oh." He said. "Yeah, well, only to give me dirty looks. I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Whatever you say, buddy." And I left him with that.

He thought about it, standing in the same spot for about forty years.

I smiled and shook my head at him. They both acted like they hated each other but really loved each other. Really sad.

Then something weird happened.

Someone bumped into me pretty hard from behind. Like _hard_. So I turned around quickly to give a punch to whichever punk it was when I came face to face with Meg.

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Er…sorry." She looked around for (I'm assuming) whoever had pushed her into me.

We both saw Forge giggling behind a couple of D Tent boys. Bitch.

"Watch where you're going." Slipped out of my mouth, so used to dealing with guys. Not really pretty, intimidating girls.

I immediately regretted it, seeing the look on her face.

**Meg's POV:**

Alright, Forge went a little far with that one. What are we, in second grade?

I apologized and looked for a way to get away from him as soon as possible. I was beyond humiliated because Forge was acting like a five year old and for once, I didn't know how to talk my way out of a stupid situation.

I turned around and he then told me to watch where I was going.

Um, what?

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Just watch it next time." He snapped at me. He snapped! At me! What a jerk. Did I really think I was about to crush on him? God, I knew this was all too juvenile. But really, what an asshole.

"I obviously was pushed into you," I rounded on him. Good thing he was like a million inches taller than me. Yeah, I was _really_ scary to him.

He gave me a look. A mean one. "Just. Watch. Where. You're. going."

Okay, he didn't have to spell it out. I perfectly understood.

"Heard you the first time."

"Good."

I just looked at him incredulously and threw my hands in the air. "You think you are so tough." I said menacingly. Well--as intimidating as I could. "Why don't you try being nice?"

He frowned down at me like he was wasting his time. Boy did I get this guy wrong. He seemed sweet and quiet. Well actually he was quiet, but an asshole. "Why would I listen to you? You've got all of these wimpy girls at your fingertips, you think that's some sort of prize?"

Scoff!

WHAT did he just say to me?

"Well its more than I could say for you." I said and turned to leave.

He was about to retort but couldn't because I went directly after Forge.

**Forge's POV:**

Oh shit, they started fighting! That's not what's supposed to be happening! They are supposed to fall in love. Okay, maybe not fall in _love_ but you get the picture. I didn't expect them to exchange blows. What children.

Oh, shit.

Meg turned around and headed straight for me. So I did the most reasonable thing I could and ran.

**Squid's POV:**

I saw her march after Forge and then the pink haired weirdo ran. Like the wind.

So basically, I picked that fight and I'm dumb. I know. And I felt kind of bad, too.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. Not again. I turned to see X standing there with a bemused look. "What was that?" He pointed at Meg, who was chasing Forge while Forge screamed hysterically. "Picking a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I could say the same for you, X." I retorted angrily. So I screwed myself over. Did he really need to rub it in my face?

He looked at the girls, then at me. "You know what?"

"What?" I demanded. I was getting tired of this conversation.

"We're idiots." He said simply and walked away.

Well, yeah. Hypocrite.

I stole a glance at Meg. She was glaring at me. Really pretty scary for a girl. She could kill someone with that glare. Then she broke our stare and looked at Forge. She was reprimanding her, holding her wrist tightly. Well that's what she gets.

So I just ruined all chances I might have had with her, no big deal. Girls fell all over me in this place. I could just pick one at random and we'll see how Meg likes that.

**Meg's POV:**

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I asked her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Ow. Meg. Cutting off circulation." Forge winced.

"You deserve it."

"Okay, I know. I'm sorry. But if no one did anything, neither of you would have talked to each other."

"So?" I asked her, and then pondered a bit. "Well, he's an asshole so its probably better that I found that out. So thank you, sort of."

She grinned.

I glared at her.

She stopped grinning.

I let go of her wrist and she went running off to torture someone else.

Dammit Squid, I thought you were a nice guy. Christ. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed for the past six months.

I looked over at him and he was still looking at me.

What!

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

I glared at him again and turned my back to him.

Little prick. I'll teach you to mess with me.

Oh boy he was in for a rude awakening.

--------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it, I got feeling pretty guilty for not updating, so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong haha. Thanks.


End file.
